


BINGPOT!

by Hnblackbelt



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV), Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnblackbelt/pseuds/Hnblackbelt
Summary: Nicole and Waverly are rival detectives in a very queer precinct who have a bet going on who can close the most cases with the rewards being that Waverly would have to go on a date with Nicole if Haught wins and Haught has to give her car to Waverly if Earp wins.Raelle and Scylla are basically pining for one another and we'll see if one of them has to courage to speak upSterling is in love with April the lawyer but April doesn't even know who Sterling is.Here is a multifandom Brooklyn 99 AU fic. I took B99 and made it very queer and very female. Basically, Nicole is Jake, Waverly is Amy, Sterling is Boyle, April is Gina, Raelle is Rosa, Scylla is Terry, Anacostia is Holt, Abigail and Blair are Scully and Hitchcock and Tally is her own character because why not. If you are a reader and you have no clue what I am talking about, that is okay! You do not need to know anything about B99 or any of the other fandoms to understand the story. This story is loosely based off of B99 so somethings will be different.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	BINGPOT!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic ever so if you guys have any advice or critiques let me know! I just came up with this idea and had to start writing it. I hope you guys enjoy!

99th Precinct - New York City Police  
Morning Briefing

“Guess who just solved yet another case! Earp, will you do the honors?” Detective Nicole Haught smirks as she relaxes into her seat.

Detective Waverly Earp rolls her eyes before walking to the big white board at the front of the room

“I hate this. I hate this. UGHHHHH I HATE THIS,” Earp groans as she changes the numbers on the board from 23 to 24 for Haught meaning that she was now 2 cases behind the jerk on their bet; a long standing bet she would not lose. Noooo way was she going to go on a date with the arrogant, childish Nicole Haught plus if she won, she gets her bright red Mustang GT. Now, Waverly might not like the miles per gallon ratio on the car but who was she to pass up an opportunity to own such a sweet car. 

“Ayyyy I’m winning. It’s such a good feeling. SUCH a good feeling” Nicole repeats as everyone else claps around her

“Enjoy it while it lasts Haught,” Waverly retorts.

“Oh I willlllllll”

“Alright everyone, let's get back to our actual work” Lieutenant Scylla Ramshorn says. “Haught can you give an update on your latest case?”

“Sure thing Scyl!” Haught says as she sonders over to the podium

“I’d prefer if you didn’t call me that.” The lieutenant sharply whispers.

“I’m aware but that doesn’t make it any less fun.” Haught counters. “Alright everyone. While talking to the main witness for this case, I deduced with excellent detective work that she had something super gross on her chin.”

“Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, that looks like flan!” Detective Sterling Wesley exclaims

“What if it’s butterscotch pudding?” Detective Tally Craven asks

“It probs just old people gunk.” Detective Raelle Collars remarks while sliding further into her chair

“How about we focus on the case and not the old person gunk?” The Lieutenant directs. 

“I already sent the crime techs to the scene Lieutenant!” Earp chirps.

“Perfect. This case needs to be priority one right now, especially with the new C.O.”

“Scyl, what can you tell us about the new C.O.” Raelle asks

“How come she can call you Scyl but not me!” Haught questions 

“Shut it Haught. Captain Quartermaine will be here soon and she’ll want to introduce herself properly then. You. Are. Dismissed.” Scylla says while shooing the children back to their desks

A few moments later

Sterling scoots in her chair across the bullpen to Raelle’s desk. “Raelllleeeeeee,” she whines while giving puppy dog eyes to her.

“I swear to god Sterling. If this is about April, I’m not listening!” Raelle grumbles

“Maybe you should listen to her Rae, she’s giving you the good puppy dog eyes not the fake ones this time.”

“But Tal…”

“You can’t resist me Raelle” Sterling interrupts.

“Why can’t you go talk to your sister Blair about what’s happening?” Raelle challenges

“Because she’s off with Abigail.”

“Oh lord. The Blaster Besties back at it again. I don’t know what’s worse, the sarcasm or that they solve more cases than Haught and Earp combined.” Tally gripes 

“Fine. What’s the issue Wesley?” Collar sighs.

“Well, April is just soooooooooo pretty.” Sterling says with a dreamy look in her eye.

“Is that it Sterling?” the detective says while rolling her eyes

“Mayyybeee”

“Goddess! Just go talk to her. She’s an actual human ya know”

“No she’s not! She’s an actual goddess. How do I even talk to a goddess? Should I bow before I say anything?”

“No, just walk up and say something. Maybe ask how her day is going? I don’t know, I’m not the April whisperer. Either way all of us need to be getting back to work before Captain Nickelback gets here.” Raelle directs.

“Fine” Sterling says while rolling away.

“Ya know, maybe you should take your own advice when it comes to a special Lieutenant.” Tally quietly chimes in.

Raelle rolls her eyes at her best friend and gets back to work

On the other side of the bullpen

“Have you heard anything about the new captain?” Waverly asks Nicole while sitting on Haught’s desk.

“No and frankly I don’t care. I wish Captain Mercedes didn’t leave.” Haught responds

“You only liked Captain Mercedes because she let you do anything you want.”

“What can I say? Redheads do it better.” Haught smirks

“I just hope this captain could become a good mentor for me! I won’t make captain without one”

“Honestly this captain will probably be another washed up pencil pusher who is only concerned with following every rule meep morp” Haught finishes with a robot voice

“Is that what you actually think?” A new voice chirps from behind Haught.

“Heyyyyyyy! You must be the new C.O. I am Detective Nicole Haught. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The detective nervously says while standing in front of her new Captain.

“Oh no. Don’t let me stop you there. You were explaining what type of person I MUST be and I would like you to finish.” Captain Quartermaine asserts.

“I don’t think that is necessary… orrrr I could recap. I think I made a joke about you being a washed up pencil pusher.” Haught mentions

“Ohhhh no. I want to hear the robot voice with it.”

“Okay well… meeeep morrppp I am a robot” Haught responds in a sad robot voice

“That was terrible. Next time I see you, I expect you in non ripped jeans. They give off the wrong message.” Quartermaine says as she walks away. “And everyone, please uncuff your pant legs. I don’t care if it goes with the outfit better. It is below freezing out and I do not need my detectives to have frozen ankles!” The captain declares before shutting the door to her office.

“Does anyone else get a slight straight vibe from the Captain?” April loudly whispers to the rest of the group. 

“Nah, she definitely has a little bit of the rainbow connection in her. They wouldn’t put someone straight in for Captain at the queerest precinct in NYC” Abigail pipes up.

“I don’t care about whether she tastes the rainbow. I’m just excited that someone finally put Haught in her place” Waverly squeals

In Captain Quartermaine’s office

“Lieutenant Ramshorn, please tell me a little bit about your team here. I’m just dying to know them sooo much better.” The captain says with dripping sarcasm.

“Okay well first there is Detectives Blair Wesley and Abigail Bellweather or the Blaster Besties. Great detectives when they aren’t making fun of the rest of the crew. They love to pull pranks and put away bad guys.

“Then there is Detective Tally Craven. Super sweet and very intelligent, the issue is that she won’t even hurt a fly. I had a spider on my desk and she wouldn’t even let me kill it! However, she is great with gathering intel and seems to know what bad could come ahead.

“Next comes Raelle Collar. She has a bit of a temper but is still a great detective. She does especially well when she wears her hair in braids. It might be a superstitious thing but I personally think that she looks soo much better out of her braids.” The Lieutenant dreamily says.

“Lieutenant focus please” The captain commands

“Of course Captain. There’s April Stevens, our Lawyer. She can be scary but she’s all bark and no bite. Over there is Sterling Wesley. Her and Blair are sisters but don’t put them on the same case unless you don’t want to get any work done. 

“Lastly there is Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught. They are the best detectives here. Their recent bet has motivated them to bring in more perps than ever. The issue is Haught needs to learn how to grow up.” Ramshorn reports.

“Well Lieutenant. It looks like we have our work cut out for us because they are going to need a lot of work.” The captain explains


End file.
